Do you still trust me?
by eruditedauntlessness
Summary: A short drabble in which Natasha can't stand the tensions between Steve and Tony anymore. Rated T for a "bad language word"


**Hey, just a teeny drabble for y'all. Not my finest but thought you might enjoy it. Let me know what you think :) x**

She was here, sitting on the couch at Steve's underground base, sipping a glass of whiskey. After weeks, she was here.

'Natasha,' Steve said sternly, folding his arms, 'what are you doing here? Did Tony send you?'

'Relax, Steve, Shell Head doesn't even know I'm here.'

'Then wouldn't that make you a traitor?' Bucky muttered from behind Steve.

'Nice to see you too, James.' She bit back.

''Tasha, you can't be here.' Steve tried to hide the concern in his voice but of course she picked up on it and the corners of her mouth ticked upwards for a moment.

'I've missed you calling me that.'

'Now's not the time for sentiment,' Wanda, Scott, Clint and Sam had also gathered behind the Captain by this point, 'what do you really want?'

'To make peace; I don't want us to be ripped apart by some governmental dispute.'

'This isn't a dispute, Tony's out for blood,' Steve raised his voice, 'he's using this as a front to get to Bucky and you know it.'

'No he's not, Steve. He wants this over just as much as you do.'

'Then why isn't he here to tell me himself?' She didn't know what to say next.

'Do you all mind if I have a word with your fearless leader, alone?' Natasha glanced at the rest of the team then at Steve who nodded their dismissal. It was deadly quiet until they left. Natasha threw herself into his arms the second the door shut.

'Steve,' she breathed into his chest, 'I'm so sorry.'

'It's alright, Natasha, it's not your fault.'

'I just wish I could do something to make this all stop.'

'I know, me too,' Steve rested his chin on the top of the spy's head, 'but we're going to fix this. Tony will come around soon enough with Bucky.' Natasha was silent, too silent. 'Right 'Tasha?'

Steve pulled away slightly to look at the red head. Her nose was slightly red, her fierce green eyes brimming with tears.

'Natasha, what's going on?' he led her to sit down on the couch again.

'The only family I've ever had is being ripped apart over a stupid law and a pointless vendetta and I can't stand idly by and watch it happen. I can't. I've lost too may people, I can't lose you too.'

'You're not going to lose me, Nat.'

'You can't promise that.'

'No, I can't but I can promise that as long as I'm around, I'll always have your back.' Natasha stared at him for a long time, then:

'I'm being so pathetic,' she sighed, 'I'm like a child.' Steve shook his head. There were those walls again. She always put them up, even with him.

'Natasha, you're allowed to be vulnerable.'

'No, I'm not,' she shook her head, 'I can't be.'

''Tasha, it's me.' Steve said indignantly.

'Exactly,' she stood up, 'and I won't let myself be hurt by you.'

'Are you serious? Who said I was going to hurt you?'

'Everyone does Steve.'

'That's not fair, Natasha.' He raised his voice.

'Life isn't fair, Steve. You of all people should know that.'

'No shit! The fact that you left is a daily reminder.' he stood up too as she walked toward the door.

'Now who's being unfair?' She raised her voice to match his but her tone was still stern and quiet.

'I thought we were partners, Natasha. We cover each other's sixes. Why are you still shutting me out?'

Without a moment's notice, Natasha reached up and planted a firm kiss on Steve's lips. When she took her hands away from his face and stepped back, she was shaking. Steve made to close the gap between them again but she stepped back again.

'Nat, what's going on?' she didn't say a word, so he went to wrap his arms around her. This time she didn't move, 'you're trembling, what's wrong? Why are you scared?' Natasha tried to form words but all in vein. ''Tasha, talk to me.' The Russian went to kiss him again, harder this time. Steve returned the kiss in kind. The pair didn't stop until they needed to come up for air. Steve pressed his forehead tenderly to Natasha's.

'I love you, Steve.' she murmured, barely above a whisper.

'You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that.' Steve replied, a small smile tugging at his lips.

'What the hell are we going to do?' Natasha's lip quivered again, 'I can't take this anymore.'

'We'll figure it out. Together; like always.' Steve searched her eyes before lifting her chin to kiss her again softly.


End file.
